wazoofandomcom-20200213-history
Affliction
A zombie/disease-outbreak horror/thriller where the horrible affliction is homosexuality- which in this skit means that you brutally maul people. Get it? It's satirical. Incomplete, although a trailer was made. =Characters= *Grampa Spokane - old, cranky. The only member of the family that truly believes in the Gay. *Pa Spokane (Giovanni Colantonio)- the stoic, morally-strong leader of the family. *Ma Spokane (Ellie Steever)- Has eusteria (wandering womb). Is bedridden due to the rest cure. *Jorge the Sharecropper (Jack Samels)- a hired worker. Has witnessed the Gay first hand. *Peggy Spokane (Casey Maloney) *Louie (Andrew Hoffman)- A family member who is given a grave responsibility. *"Gingy" (Doug Linse)- A mysterious stranger with a bizarre illness he claims is gingevitis. *The County Doctor (Pete Day)- Comes to the house to check on Ma and "Gingy". *Afflicted Person 1 (Billy Burton) *Government agent (Andrew Thomas)- Comes to eliminate the afflicted at any cost =Synopsis= The family is sitting on their front porch, discussing crops and such. Talk quickly turns to the Gay. Grampa insists that it exists and he's seen it in the war, and the rest of the family exists that it doesn't, except for Jorge, who mutters that he's seen a gay before. As they are discussing, a stranger runs out of the woods and collapses. They take him inside. He awakens, and tells them that he is from the big city, and he has an awful case of gingivitis. Jorge relates his own experiences with gingivitis, when his friend Man On The Fields had it. Grampa insists that Gingy has the gay. The family calls the County Doctor to check on him. The family is having cornmeal soup at the dinner table, Grampa is not there. They are discussing Gingy. Peggy believes that Grampa is too old to know anything, and Jorge and Pa agree. Grampa hears them talking about them, and confronts them. Jorge and Grampa shout at eachother, and Jorge leaves to take some food to Gingy. As he is feeding him, Gingy bites Jorge on the hand. Jorge runs away to clean his wound, while assuring himself that Gingy just missed the spoon. The next day, Jorge is fixing a fence, when he spots a stranger walking towards the house. He introduces himself as the Government Agent, and says that a dangerous man is on the loose, and he must look in their house. Jorge tries to discourage him from going in, but he goes in anyway. When he enters the house, Grampa yells at him and makes him leave. The County Doctor arrives and checks out Gingy, and proclaims that whatever he has, it isn't gingivitis. Gingy protests, saying that it's a new type of gingivitis from the city. Meanwhile, Jorge and Grampa have an argument, and Grampa falls and hurts his hip. The Doctor checks him out, and tells him he has to stay in bed. The family is sitting around with the Doctor, when they hear a noise from downstairs. They go to check and find that Gingy is not there. Then, they hear screaming from Grampa's room. They run upstairs and find Grampa being attacked by Gingy. They barricade the door, trapping both Gingy and Grampa inside. Pa rushes to see Ma, who is bedridden with eusteria. He calls Louie, his heretofore unseen son, into the room. He tells him that he has to go to the city for a cure, and that while he's gone Louie will be the man of the house. Pa leaves, and Louie goes to tell the family about his new responsibility. When Louie tells Jorge that he is the man of the house, Jorge gets angry and insists that he is "el hombre". Louie tells him that he is too sick to be the man. This is true, as Jorge has gotten noticeably ill from Gingy's bite, which he has passed off as a snakebite. Louie goes out to fix a fence, taking up Jorge's tasks to prove that he is the man. However, while he is doing this, he is attacked by a gay. While he is being savagely attacked, the Government Agent comes and kills the gay. The Government Agent tells Louie to stay still, then delivers a blow to his head. Louie had already become afflicted, and had to be killed. Filming ended here. =Trailer= A trailer was made for this skit, which consisted of a couple of clips that gave a basic plot. It was premiered at FFF 3, along with the Big Tongue: A Musical Adventure trailer. Watch